First Interview
First Interview is the fifth (chronologically the second) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Susan Holmes takes Jodie to see Nathan Dawkins for the first time. Plot Jodie sits alone in a waiting room. Aiden manipulates a chair to get her attention; she scolds him, blaming him for getting her into trouble. Her foster mother Susan then walks in, explaining she had found someone to replace a "Dr. Matthews". When Jodie doesn't move, Susan coaxes her — Jodie eventually enters the office. Inside is a man named Nathan Dawkins, who describes himself as a person who studies strange "events." It's apparent Susan has told him about Aiden, as he asks about his origins, and who exactly he is to Jodie. According to Jodie's noncommittal gestures, Aiden has been with her since she's been born, but he is not a wayward spirit. Nathan asks Jodie if she could draw Aiden, to which she agrees. Aiden is portrayed as a mass of scribbles, attached to a stick figure with a type of ethereal "cord." Nathan asks if he was in the room with them, and if he could do something. Aiden does so; Nathan asks if Jodie could actively tell him what to do. She responds in the negative, saying no one could order Aiden to do anything he didn't wish. She admits to being scared of him most times, as he becomes angry with being trapped within her. She would like to live a normal life, and doesn't want him to stay either. Nathan points to shallow scratches on her arm, and asks if Aiden had done that to her. Jodie replies that no, it was the "Monsters." Nathan leans back in his chair, disturbed. Paths *Path #1 **Drew Aiden **Refused to draw Aiden *Path #2 **Showed Aiden's powers **Didn't show Aiden's powers Trivia *On the wall in Nathan's office there are several newspaper clippings referring to various paranormal events mostly focused on hauntings and ghosts (most of these clippings are duplicates). *On one of the walls, there are some photographs and a report referring to some of Nathan and Cole's research into the paranormal; if Jodie looks at this (before sitting down), Nathan will tell her about the experiment in which he filmed a table moving across the floor with a timelapse camera. *Jodie can interact with a photograph of Nathan's wife and daughter and a snowglobe sitting on Nathan's desk. If she picks the snowglobe and uses it Nathan will ask if she likes it and will offer to let her keep it although she will give no response and put it back down. The globe has the words "For Daddy" on the base; this may be an indicator of how much Nathan's work is more important in his life than his family. *Jodie can interact with a bookshelf behind the chair; if she picks up a book, Nathan will admit that he hasn't read all the books. *There's a folder with Jodie Holmes files in it on Nathan's desk, this can only be seen by accessing Aiden. Collectibles * As Aiden, in the very beginning of the chapter, one must travel through the corner of the wall to the right of the screen to get the bonus. Walkthrough